


Nicknames + Whip + Pain

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: Murdoc continues to have fun with Jack and Mac (continuation of Laptop + Traitor + Murdoc).
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Nicknames + Whip + Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Prompt Day 21 - Torture.
> 
> This is a continuation of yesterday's prompt - Laptop + Traitor + Murdoc
> 
> I do love Murdoc :)

Mac comes to feeling lethargic and his body hurts all over. After Murdoc stabbed Jack in the thigh, he’d turned his attention to him.

Mac is no longer laying on the gurney. Instead, he can feel the pain in his shoulders where Murdoc has strung him up by his arms. His feet just brush the floor, but he has to keep on his toes to relieve his shoulder pain. Not that there is much relief.

‘Ah! Blondie! Back with us I see. I wondered how long you might nod off for. Didn’t really want you awake while I moved you though. You’re far too slippery’. Murdoc grins.

Mac’s head aches and he has a vague recollection of the butt of a gun coming towards him before it all went dark. His eyes go in search of Jack. He’s still on the gurney but Murdoc has been busy whilst Mac’s been unconscious. Mac can see the rise and fall of Jack’s chest, thankful that he’s still alive. He’s not awake though and Mac can see several long knife wounds adorning Jack’s chest.

‘Oh, don’t worry. Jackie Boy is still with us. Like I’d kill him just yet. I certainly wouldn’t do it while you were asleep. Where’s the fun in that?’

Murdoc circles out of Mac’s eyeline and he gets nervous.

‘Talking of fun, I thought we’d have some’, Murdoc teases.

Mac’s back in suddenly in white hot pain. He hasn’t heard or seen it coming and he can’t help but cry out. The whip sings through the air again catching him up by the shoulders. He feels his skin tear and then the warm trickle of blood falling. Mac is panting, trying not to cry out and give Murdoc the satisfaction. Another lash on his lower back. He tastes blood in his mouth as he bites his lip hard.

Murdoc walks round to face Mac, swinging the whip nonchalantly in his hand. He tilts his head to one side, staring at Mac, thinking. After a couple of minutes, Murdoc places the whip on a table close by and walks towards Mac. Mac hates the idea of having Murdoc so close to him, but he has nowhere to go.

Murdoc reaches out and starts to unbutton Mac’s pants. Mac is hardly breathing now, his eyes closed, not wanting to think about what might be coming next. He’s always known that Murdoc has some sick fascination with him. He feels his belt get removed and then Murdoc is tugging his pants down and pulling off his shoes. His shoulders scream in protest as he loses purchase on the floor and he starts to swing.

There is a small reprieve when Mac gets his feet back under him and takes some weight off his arms. Murdoc moves back to the table and picks up the whip. Mac is just grateful he still has his underwear on, as Murdoc disappears out of sight again.

Mac fixes his gaze on Jack, reminding himself why he’s putting up with this pain. Knowing Jack would do the same for him.

The whip whistles through the air again and Mac’s buttocks erupt in pain. He grunts in agony, pursing his lips together, not willing to let the sound out properly. He tries to breathe deeply through the pain. Another lash to his buttock’s, almost the top of his thighs and Mac can’t focus on anything except his wounds. His feet slip on what must be blood and he screams as he starts swinging by his shoulders and wrists again. There’s a buzzing noise in his ears that blocks out everything else and Mac thinks he might pass out. He welcomes the darkness, anything to get away from the pain.

Unfortunately, Murdoc grabs hold of his legs tightly, guiding his feet onto a box before he can succumb to the darkness. His legs shake as he desperately tries to hold his body up. The buzzing noise starts to fade, and he can hear muffled shouts.

‘Ah, marvellous. It looks like Jackie Boy is back in the land of the living. You just rest there Angus while I see what all this noise is about’, Murdoc purrs.

Mac forces his head up so he can look at Jack. The Texan is definitely awake now, anger filling his eyes as he glares at Murdoc. The muffled shouts Mac could hear are coming from him. Jack is trying to shout round his gag, not much getting through except the occasional ‘shit’ and ‘bastard’.

Mac can’t help but worry. Jack may be defiant now, but he’s lost a lot of blood, based on the puddle under the gurney. He doesn’t want Murdoc to hurt him anymore. In fact, he’d suffer through more lashes if Murdoc would stay away from Jack.

‘Leave him alone. We both know you came for me. It’s always me. Who knows why you’ve got this little obsession, but leave everyone else out of it. This is about you and me’, Mac blurts out.

Murdoc spins on his heel and looks at Mac. Studying him.

‘You’re the one contract I never completed’, Murdoc explains. ‘There’s just something about you. It would be such a shame just to kill you, I mean you’re far too exquisite for that. I want to enjoy this one, I’ve never had an adversary quite like you. Unlike Jackie here’, Murdoc looks back at Mac’s overwatch, ‘I can’t tell you how many of his type I’ve despatched’.

The conversation is interrupted by a beeping sound from the laptop. Murdoc goes over and a small frown appears.

‘Well gentleman, it appears that your team have _finally_ located us. Shame really, I was just getting started. I’ll leave you with a little present though’, Murdoc quips.

He walks over to Mac with a strip of duct tape, grabs Mac’s jaw as he tries to turn away and sticks the tape over his mouth. Then he returns to the table and picks up the whip.

‘I thought you two could commiserate over your wounds’.

Murdoc smiles and without warning, lashes the bottom of Jack’s feet. He howls in pain behind the gag and yanks at his restraints. By the time Murdoc is on the third lash, Mac is shouting into his gag. Eyes burning, wishing he could get to Murdoc and make him stop. Jack continues to struggle, unable to hold back the muffled screams.

Murdoc stops swinging the whip to check his watch and obviously decides his time is up. He drops the whip at Jack’s feet, doffs an invisible hat to them and leaves.

Mac drops his head on to his chest. He doesn’t want to really believe it’s over, but he holds on to the fact their team must be coming. There is no way Murdoc would cut short his plans if they weren’t. He just has to stay awake. He looks across to Jack and can see his glazed over eyes staring back. He wishes that Murdoc hadn’t taped his mouth. He wants to reassure Jack, check that he’s ok. He tries his best to send that message with his eyes. Holding on to the contact looking at Jack gives him.

Mac’s not sure how much later a Phoenix TAC team appear in the room. They clear it quickly before Mac sees Matty walk in. Now he knows they are safe. Will live to fight another day. Behind Matty come the medics. Unfortunately, Mac knows most of them pretty well by now. He watches as Marquez makes her way over.

Sarah Marquez has treated Mac and Jack in a variety of situations, but this is one of the worst she’s seen in a while. As she walks over to Mac, she takes in the blood pooled on the floor underneath him and his lack of clothes. His eyes are open though.

‘Hey Mac, it’s Sarah. Can you hear me?’ She asks.

Mac nods his head, unable to speak an answer with the tape over his mouth.

‘Great, give me a minute and we’ll get you down from there’.

Sarah shouts to a couple of other team members that she is going to need a hand and someone else grabs a gurney that Mac can be laid on. Sarah is trying to work out where the blood is coming from but is interrupted from her thoughts by one of the team. They don’t say anything but indicate Mac’s back. Sarah walks round and has to stop herself from gasping. Mac’s back is covered in open lacerations. Some have clotted but some are still bleeding freely.

The way Sarah disappeared from his line of sight; Mac knows they have just found his wounds. He imagines he would go red with embarrassment if he had enough blood in his body. Sarah reappears.

‘Ok, we are going to lower you down Mac and rest you on your side. We’ll be as gentle as we can, but this will probably hurt’.

Mac nods and Sarah starts directing people. Mac can feel the chain being lowered and someone grabs his legs and lays them on the gurney. He can’t help but grimace as his buttocks and lower back are laid down but within no time, he is laying on his side, his head on a pillow. Sarah peels the tape off his mouth.

‘You know the drill Mac. I’m going to take some vitals and get some pain relief going. Then I’ll dress those wounds. Some of them are still bleeding so one of the team is going to put pressure on them. Be prepared’.

‘Just do it’, Mac mumbles.

The white-hot pain is back as pressure is applied and he arches his back to get away. He can feel warm hands on his cold skin and Sarah reassures him.

‘You’re doing great Mac. I know it hurts. Here we go, morphine’s going in’.

‘How’s Jack?’

‘I’m not sure, but he’s in good hands. Brody is over there. I’ll get an update for you in a minute. Just try to relax for me, I’ve got you’. Sarah answers.

Mac can feel the effects of the morphine kicking in. He feels relaxed and nothing hurts quite as much as it did. He’s not even bothered when Sarah puts an oxygen mask on his face. He doesn’t have the energy to try and remove it.

Sarah watches on as Mac’s eyes start to droop. His blood pressure is low, understandable given the trauma and blood loss he has sustained. She starts to dress the wounds as gently as she can, knowing full well it will all be done again back at the Phoenix.

With the wounds covered, Sarah pops a pillow between Mac’s legs to relieve the pressure and one behind his back to keep him on his side. Then it’s a mylar blanket and the gurney straps and they’re ready to go. Mac’s already drifted off to sleep.

Sarah looks across to Brody and signals that they are making a move. Brody gives her the thumbs up and goes back to Jack.

Jack watches as Mac is rolled away. He catches Brody’s arm, not even needing to ask the question.

‘He’s ok, Jack. They’re headed back to the Phoenix which is where we are going shortly. How’s the pain?’

‘Better’, Jack answers. When Brody had first arrived, Jack couldn’t bear to speak even after the duct tape had been removed. He worried that if he opened his mouth he would scream. The burning pain in his feet was like something he’d never felt before. Now it had dulled to a manageable level, but Jack was still apprehensive whenever Brody went to touch them.

All of his other injuries paled into insignificance compared to his feet. Jack could almost ignore the long knife wounds on his chest that were now covered in gauze or the wound to his thigh. Knife wounds were old hat, he’d had plenty. No one had ever whipped his feet though and he prayed that no one would ever again. He can feel his eyelids growing heavy and Brody pats his hand.

‘Just rest, I’ve got your six. Mac is safe’, Brody whispers.

**MacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJack**

Mac doesn’t really register much of the ride back to the Phoenix, only becoming more aware as he’s rolled into a trauma bay.

‘Hey Mac, it’s Dr Reeves. We’re just going to have a look at you. Just lay nice and still for us. You don’t need to do anything. How’s the pain?’

‘Ok’, Mac slurs, not completely with it.

He tries to pay attention as the medics discuss things over his head, but he loses track after a while. The darkness comes for him and he lets it take him.

**MacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJack**

Next time Mac wakes, he opens his eyes to find Riley looking back at him.

‘Hey sleepy head, you with us this time?’ Riley asks.

Mac frowns, ‘How many times have I woken up?’

Riley laughs. ‘Just a few. How are you feeling?’

‘Ok, I guess. I can’t really feel much’.

‘Join the club’, comes a voice from behind Riley.

Riley moves her chair and Mac realises that Jack is in a bed next to him. He has his feet propped up and Dr Simpson has a suture kit open.

‘You ok kid?’ Jack asks, his voice laced with worry.

‘I’m good’, Mac replies.

Jack doesn’t look convinced and raises his gaze over Mac’s head to someone. Mac doesn’t know who it is until he hears Dr Reeves voice reply.

‘I think that’s pretty accurate Jack. Mac’s already told you he can’t feel that much. That’s good, we don’t want pain slowing down the healing. Mac, I’m just sewing up your wounds’.

‘How bad is it?’ Mac asks nervously and Riley squeezes his hand.

‘I’m not going to lie; it’s going to be painful for a while, but all of these lacerations should heal no problem. You will probably be left with some scaring though and we’ll need to make sure you get a physio to do some scar massage, so your mobility isn’t affected’.

‘Ok’, Mac replies.

‘We just need to make sure that the wounds don’t get infected, particularly the ones on your buttocks. You’re going to need to get used to lying on your side for a while’.

Mac sighs. He hates sleeping on his side, preferring to sleep on his back where he can see all around him. It doesn’t feel like it’s doing his shoulder muscles much good either. He doesn’t have the energy to argue though.

Jack can see that Mac is struggling to stay awake.

‘Go to sleep Hoss. We’ll still be here when you wake. It’s not like I’ll be walking anywhere any time soon’, Jack jokes.

He watches as Mac’s eyes flutter closed and he’s out like a light. Jack sighs as he continues watching Dr Simpson stitch his feet.

‘How long am I gonna be off my feet for doc?’

‘Hmmm, well the stitches will be out in 7-14 days so plan on being with us that long and off your feet. We’ll go from there once the stitches are out and see how much weight you can put on them; particularly as the knife wound in your thigh will still be healing’, he answers.

Jack sighs again. He didn’t really expect anything less, but it feels more real when the doc says it out loud. He feels a warm hand curl into his and raises his head to look at Riley.

‘Just think, you and Mac can have a Die Hard marathon while you’re here’, Riley jokes.

Jack smiles, grateful that she’s trying to cheer him up.

‘Want to watch something now?’ He asks. ‘No offence doc, but I’ve had enough of watching you stitch me up’.

‘None taken’, Dr Simpson replies. ‘Just look after my handy work, that’s all I ask’.

‘Will do’, Jack agrees, as Riley hops up next to him and they snuggle up to watch a film.


End file.
